Adventures in Never Land
by flickaXxOoXx
Summary: Every year for summer vaK 16 year old Lana would visit her Aunt Wendy. What happens when she meets the famous Peter Pan that she knows so well from her Aunts stries? Please R&R!
1. Aunt Wendy

Chapter One: Aunt Wendy

"Bye Mom," I said wiping a tear away from my mom's face. Even though I have been going to London by myself for the past three years, my mom still cries once I have to go on the plane. My father, John, owns Darling Airway, so I travel in first class for free and my mom and dad get to wait with me until my flight gets called. "I'll see you in three weeks!" I said as I embraced my dad good-bye. The announcer said it was last call for flight F-35, so that was my cue to go.

"Bye!" I said as I handed the woman my ticket. I turned around to give my parents one last wave good-bye and then I was walking to my plane. I never really enjoyed plane flights. For three reasons to be exact. 1) I was claustrophobic, 2) I was scared to death of turbulence and crashing, and 3) The people who sat next to me were usually snobby people who bragged about their yachts. Which it was pointless for my family to own a yacht because we lived in the middle of nowhere in Paris, Texas. There was no ocean to sail it in, so why have one?

I found my seat in the middle of the first class section. In the seat next to me was a girl about my age. She was thin and had strawberry blonde hair, and freckles spread randomly across her face and arms.

"Hi, my name is Alya," The girl said as soon as I had sat down in the huge tan chair.

"My name is Lana," I said turning towards her. I said taking out my journal. I was presently writing a story for next year.

"Lady's and gentleman please take your seats and buckle up we will be taking off in just a moment," Said an air flight attendant. I buckled my buckle and took out my iPod. I put away the journal, I could always write more later. We were taking air. I hated this part. It always made me feel sick and yucky inside. I turned up the music, as if that would help the sick feeling in my stomach go away. The sick feeling went away as soon as the plane was in line. The music in my ears was so peaceful. It was just music no lyrics or anything like that. It was my airplane music. And before I knew I, I was fast asleep.

"Lana! Lana?" I heard in my ear and my body being violently shook.

"What?" I asked sleepily. It was Alya she had a look of shock and awe on her face.

"Didn't you feel that turbulence?" Alya asked me as I started to become more aware.

"Turbulence?" I asked in disbelief. I knew I was a hard sleeper but never hard enough to sleep through turbulence. A moment later after I got over the shock of being a hard sleeper, I realized I hated turbulence. I started to shake and I was about to scream my lungs off when Alya grabbed my arm.

"Don't scream." She said calmly. I shut my mouth, which was open. "Now, take a deep breath an let it out. Repeat this five times." She said. I followed her directions and I was once again calm.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked her.

"Learn what?" She looked over at me.

"Learn to calm people down like that?" I said facing her.

"Oh, that. Well, my mom is a nurse at a loony bin. She always calms those loony people down." She put in one of her iPod headphones as she was still talking.

A few minutes had passed before she asked, "Why are you going to London?" I looked up from my journal, which I had decided to get some writing down.

"Oh. Um… I stay with my Aunt every summer for three weeks. I have been going every summer for three years. This is my fourth. You?" I rolled my eyes as I told her about staying with my Aunt. I mean its not like I was a fugitive from the country. She hesitated. What if she was a fugitive from the country? But she wasn't, because she soon said, "My dad lives here with his new wife. I live with him during the summer and my mom during the school year. I really don't like my new mom. She is like all Couture. She's into fancy fashion." Alya said nodding her head as she finished. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Wait, you rolled your eyes when you mentioned your Aunt. Why?" She asked after a moments pause.

"Well… My aunt wrote this story and she doesn't want it to be made a children's fantasy book. Which, it would be great if she did. It's really cute. Like the only thing they would change would be the names. She used her's and my dad's and my uncle's. Like it's about her going to this place called Never Land and meeting this boy who won't grow up named Peter Pan. But she says it really happened to her! I think it was just a dream that was to real," I said finally taking a breath. I said all of that with only one breath before I started. Once I had finished Alya's face brightened.

"What's your uncle's name?" She asked suddenly.

"Michael. Why?" I was very curious why she wanted to know. But before she said why she suddenly asked, "Do you believe that this really happened to your aunt?" I looked at her sideways.

"No. Why would I?" I replied.

"Why wouldn't you?" she snapped at me. I must have looked taken aback because she muttered her apologies. I nodded my head in a forgiving way. I put back in my iPod earplugs, and then slowly drifted to sleep.

This time I jolted awake to the sound of airplane wheels hitting the ground. We were finally in London. Alya was asleep next to me. I gentle shook her and she stared sleepily at me.

"We're landing." I said as she looked around.

"Lady's and gentleman. Please stay seated and buckled until the plight turns of the SEAT BUCKLE light. Then you may collect your things and leave in an orderly fashion. Thank you for flying Darling Airway." The same flight attendant that told us to sit down said. The light went off and all of the people on the plane started to exit. Alya and I exited at the same time, talking about where we could contact each other in London and back home in the U.S. I saw my Aunt Wendy and turned to Alya.

"Bye!" I said hugging Alya. Even though we just meet we had made a very good friendship on the plane.

"Bye. It was nice meeting you! Please call me!" Alya said waling off toward a very tall blonde woman. She was in Coach clothes and had a Dolce and Gabbana handbag. If I didn't know better I would have said that was my old Aunt Mia. She was married to my uncle for two years but then they got a divorce. But she went off to live in Holly Wood.

"Hi, Aunt Wendy!" I said cheerfully as she walked over to me.

"Hello. Are you ready to have a fun filled three weeks in London?" She asked as walked over to the luggage thing. We got my three bags, than we were out of the airport in less then ten minutes.

"Nice car." I said pointing to her new blue Rolls Royce. The last time I was here she had and old van. She smiled as she put my bags in the trunk.

"Okay. Here's what were going to do today. First, we'll get you settled into your room. Then we'll go get some diner and after that we can just chill at the house. Dig it?" Wendy asked as I sat in the passenger seat. I nodded my head and took out my iPod.

It took us about twenty-five minutes to get back to my aunt's house. Traffic was at every street and it was hard to avoid it. But, when we did get back, I was starving.

"Do you have an food? I'm so effin hungry!" I said as I plopped down on the couch.

"Do you want pizza, cheeseburgers, hot dogs, or PB&J?" she asked as she motioned for me to follow her in the kitchen then to sit down.

" Pizza. No, a cheeseburger No, I want pizza! NO! Can I have both?" My Aunt was laughing at me! I guess because of the fight I just had with myself. She nodded her head as she went to get the burgers, pizza and cheese out of the fridge.

"I'm gonna go unpack. Okay?" I shouted as I left the kitchen. I didn't even wait t hear my Aunt's answer, not that it would matter or anything, and ran upstairs to my room. My room was white walls with green, blue, pink, and purple polka dots everywhere. My carpet was a bright orange. My aunt and me had remolded it last summer. Before that it was just the old nursery.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard my aunt shout up the stairs. I didn't get much unpacking done. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. On the table were two cheeseburgers and two pieces of pizza.

"All for me?" I asked my eyes growing wider.

"Pshh. Half of it is for you." She took one of the pizzas and one burger. I took the remaining and started to eat.

"Yum! That was good!" I said as Wendy helped me unpack. After dinner I had just gotten up from the table and then walked to my room, Wendy following behind.

"Yes it was." She paused for a moment before going on. "Want to hear a story?" She asked raising her eyebrows. I smiled. T was time to hear of Peter Pan, Hook, Tinkerbell, and Never Land. I sat in one of my orange beanbag chairs and she sat on one of the blue ones.

"Every child must grow up, except one…"


	2. A stoy a shadow and a figure

Chapter Two: A story, a shadow and a figure.

"Every child must grow up, except one…" Was how Aunt Wendy always started her story about Peter Pan, so when she said that this time I wasn't shocked. Not like I would have, even if she never started off her story that way and did this time. "His name is Peter Pan. And he will never grow up. He told me so when I went to his home, Never Land…." She went on for another hour of how he came to her window one night and how she fought pirates and how she meet the Lost Boys. She even told me about the fairies and how Tinkerbell is a nasty fairy when jealous. I listened very carefully to this story. It was a very entertaining story to listen to as you unpack or just sitting on beanbag chairs.

"As, I laid down in bed that night, all I thought about was him. His laughter ringing through my head and his smile brightening up the night. And as I slowly drifted off to sleep, I could have sworn I saw his shadow, watching over me. I have never seen him since then but, I know he is still alive for if he weren't then please explain the reason why the second star to the right and straight on 'till morning shines as bright as it did 20 years ago." She finished with a sigh. I smiled and gave her around of applause. It still amazes me that she remembers all of that with out hesitation. I wonder if she practices it before I come over?

"Do you want to go get ice cream in Kensington Park?" I asked as a moment of silence took over.

"But you're not unpacked." She said looking over at my full suite cases.

"So." I said, helping Wendy out of the beanbag chair. She looked over at my luggage again then shrugged her shoulders before saying, "Alright, lets go. We can walk there cause it won't get dark for another hour or something like that."

A half hour later we were back at the house. After we had gotten the ice cream, we just walked around the park for a bit. I was exhausted, tired, and any other word you can come up with that means tired/exhausted. I slowly walked up the ten stairs and started to unpack, again, the third time today. It took way longer then it should have, at least one hour to unpack and another hour to put everything away. Bye the time I was done it was ten thirty.

"Wendy! I'm going to bed early tonight! I'm like REALLY tired!" I screamed down the hallway, where my Aunt's room was. I heard a very quite okay, she was probably reading a book and was being quite. When she reads a book, she talks very quite, kinda like she's in a library. She's just really weird. I changed into my PJs, than crawled into my king sized bed. I laid there for minutes on end thinking about my aunt's story. Peter Pan. It was an odd subject for me to think of. Usual the only time I thought of him was when my Aunt was telling her story. But that was it. _Why wouldn't you? _Alya's words kept repeating in my mind. What was her problem? I mean she had never even heard of Peter Pan before I told her. Or had she? I was totally confused. I was still thinking of this when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow. But this wasn't my aunt's shadow. It was coming from my window, from outside.

"Oh my god! I'm being stalked! Crap! I'm stalked!" I whispered to myself. I was really freaked out by now. I got out of my bed and ran into Wendy's room, where she was sitting on her chair, reading a book.

"I'm scared!" I whispered. She looked up at me quizzically. Her chocolate curly hair laid gently around her shoulders. She put her bookmark into her book and motioned for me to come sit down next to her.

"Why my ask are you scared? You're sixteen for Peter's sake!" She mumbled as I sat down on the floor in front of her seat.

"Someone is outside my window. I think I'm being stalked or followed." I said looking out her window to make sure they weren't watching her too. But nothing was out side her window, just the sycamore tree we planted last year.

"Oh, sweetie, it's just your imagination. Go back to sleep and you'll be fine. Ok?" She started to read her book again, before she was even done talking. I sighed as I left the room and went back into my room. The shadow was gone. I walked over to it and locked it, just in case. _It was just your imagination, Lana. You're just spooked for some really weird reason. _I thought as I started to braid my long fire engine red hair. I looked in the mirror when I was done. My crimson hair (that's what Wendy calls it. She says my hair is a crimson color) was in one long braid. My skin was pale. But in the summer I tan very well. My eyes, which were blue, looked worried and scared in the mirror. I guess I was still a little afraid someone weirdo pervert was stalking me. Crawled back into my bed and closed my eyes. I could feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

I jolted awake when I head a loud bang coming from my window. I looked over at it to see that it wasn't locked anymore. "Oh my god!" I breathed. I slowly, very slowly, crept out of my bed. I started to look around my room. And there, right by the closet, was a figure only a little taller then me. I thought I was going to faint.


	3. Peter Pan

Chapter Three: Peter Pan

Well, I didn't faint, but I did scream.

"Don't scream!" the figure said. And before I knew it, the figure (which was a boy) was covering my mouth with his hand.

"How did u get over here so fast?" I asked, but his hand was still covering my mouth so it came out a muffle. It took the boy a moment to realize I was trying to talk, but he did take his hand away from my mouth.

"Eww! That was disgusting! I have no idea where your hands were! And how the heck did you get into my room?" I shouted, but in a quite tone. He just looked at his feet, which were bare, by the way. "Hmm?" I said, getting very impatient.

"I flew." He finally mumbled.

"Who are you?" I asked even though I was already pretty sure who he was. The dirty blonde hair and the bright green eyes were now a big hint that I had missed before.

"Who are you?" He asked coming up to his full height. Before, he was slouching, now he was standing up tall.

"I am Lana Haylie Darling." I said confidently. He seemed to cock his head up when I said _Darling_, but he soon went back looking at his bare feet.

"And you are? I mean I think I have a right to know who you are, since you are in _MY_ bedroom!" I said trying to make eye contact with him. He looked me straight in the eye and we stayed like this for a few moments. My heart sped up a bit.

"My name is Peter Pan." I drew in a sharp breath as soon as he said the P in Pan.

"I knew it! I so knew it! That's three points for me!" I said doing a victory dance in the middle of my bedroom. Peter Pan looked at me as if I had just sprouted another head that had five noses on it.

"What did you know?" He finally asked me as I stopped jumping around my bedroom.

"That you were Peter Pan." I started to recite some of my aunt's story about Never Land, "_His dirty blonde hair was perfectly messy and his bright green eyes were like a pool of green-ness! 'You will never, never have to grow up!' He whispered in my ear. 'Never is an awfully ling time' I said back. 'Wendy, please come with me?' It was more a question than a request._" His eyes went bug on me, like bugged eyed.

"How do you know that? How do you know Wendy? Where is Wendy? What happened to her?" He started to ramble. Geez, he has problems.

"Wendy is my aunt, ya nit. It's been tw-en-ty years since you took her to never land. Get it?" I said twenty very slowly, letting it sink in. He just looked at me sideways and then questioned, "Twenty? Are you sure." I nodded. "Yea, pretty dern! Like she's 36. You took her away when she was 16. Got it?" He nodded his head and then he fell to the floor. Crying. Peter Pan was crying in the middle of my room.

"Don't cry!" I said as I fell to the floor next to him.

"I'm not crying. Peter Pan does _not_ cry." He said in a dignified voice.

"Right. Sure. Let's go with that." I said getting up from the floor. A boy in denial was a very sad but funny thing. Like one time this boy Marcus denied punching a boy in the face. Yea, he started to cry and was like, 'I didn't do it! I didn't do it!' my friend Layla and I got a good laugh at it. Now it was even funnier because he was wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

"Okay. Now that all the tears you didn't cry are done. Why are you here?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"Well, I came back to tell Wendy that only a few days after she left, Hook came back. Meaner and badder then before!" He said, his eyes getting wide.

"And that took twenty years?" I asked, my voice dripping in sarcasm. He nodded his head not catching the whole sarcasm part. "So, why are you here?" I finally asked looking down at him. He had been sitting on the floor the whole time we were in silence.

"Well, since Wendy is an old person now, I guess I'll take you to never land."


	4. Never Land

Chapter Four: Never Land

"Whoa, there Sparky. What makes you think I would go to Never Land with you?" I asked getting up off my bed.

"Why wouldn't you?" Peter asked getting up off the ground. He, like, towered over me by like five inches. He was tall. Well to me he was. I was only 5ft 5, so that meant he was about 5ft 10. The sound of Peter coughing had dragged me out of my thoughts. He repeated his question.

"Why wouldn't I, hmm. Because I don't know you!" I said looking him straight in the eyes. He looked down at his skuzzy, dirty feet and then whispered, "I guess you're right. I don't know what I was thinking. I'll leave. And when Never Land is taken over by Hook, it'll be your fault." He started to walk towards the window.

"Wait. I'll go with you." I whispered. He smiled from ear to ear. He had put me on a guilt trip and I fell for it. I fell for it badly. Suddenly, a bright glowing ball flew into my bedroom.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to it.

"Lana, this is Tinkerbell." As he finished talking, I saw the outline of a small figure with wings. He grabbed the small fairy and then started shaking her over my head. A light golden dust started to fall onto my head an all over my clothes.

"What the-" I asked looking at the stuff around me.

"It's pixie dust. Think happy thoughts!" Peter said cutting me off.

"How can I think happy thoughts when there is dust all around me? I'm allergic to dust, you know." I said but did what he told me to so. I thought about my mom and my dad and how Wendy was always smiling and I thought of my dog, Luck, and then I started to lift off the ground.

"Oh my God! I'm flying! I'm flying!" I smiled a big smile! This was the best thing that happened to me all year! Peter rose to the same height I was at, about four feet off the carpeted floor.

"You ready?" He asked me raising his eyebrows.

"As I'll ever be." I said as he slid his hand into mine. I smiled at him and before I knew it we were flying out my window and over the small town Wendy lived in. We flew silently for a few minutes. I was taking in al of the sights. I had never seen London like this, of course. It wasn't until we started to go up on a diagonal that I said, "This is beautiful!" Peter just smiled at me. We flew in silence for what seemed like only a few minutes before Peter said, "We're about to enter Never Land's force field. So hold on!" He shoved his foot in my face and raised his eyebrows.

"You want me to touch that?" I asked giving his foot a disgusted look. I mean it was dirty and I also HATE feet. They're so disgusting and well…yea. Anyway, Peter nodded his head and I said, "Yea, bout that. Not gonna happen." I looked down and saw that I was floating in space. Me, floating in space! Too cool to be true! I then, suddenly felt a firm hand grab my wrist.

"Ready?" Peter asked as we came closer to a huge bright light.

"Ready for what?" I asked trying to shield my eyes with my free hand.

"Ready for the biggest adventure you will ever have! With pirates, mermaids, Indians, Lost Boys, and fairies!" He said as all of a sudden I felt this huge gravitational pull my whole body into the bright light. This, I guessed, was Never Land's force field. As we got deeper into the force field, I started to feel lightheaded and I thought I was going to faint. But, just as quickly as it came, it went away. _That was weird._

"Where are we going?" I asked, my hand still in a firm grasp with Peter's. Peter just looked over at me, gave me a mysterious looking smile then turned away. So, he wasn't going to tell me. Rude. He then turned back towards me and whispered in my ear, "You'll soon find out." The way he said that made my have goose bumps and a shiver went through my back.

"Fine, be that way." I said turning away from him. I took my hand out of his but then he grabbed mine again. I smiled to myself as I could feel the blood rush to my face. Good thing it was dark out. We flew in silence, then a gasped. NEVER LAND! Well, that was my guess. We where heading towards an island that fit Wendy's description. Well, at least what I could see of it.

"Is that Never Land?" I finally asked after three minutes of silence. Peter turned to look at me; he nodded his head, then turned back to the island. Wow, this was becoming to weird for me. I mean like some kid comes into my bedroom, takes me away and now im in some godforsaken star in the middle of space that has an island in it called Never Land. Weird! Well, maybe it's just a dream, but all of this is just too real. Oh, well, I'll just go with the flow, just like my Aunt Wendy did.

When we did land, it was on a small beach with only about one hundred feet to the forest.

"So, this is Never Land?" I asked looking around. It wasn't much. Well, what I could see of it. The sandy beach, the green forest, and the blue sea with colorful fish swimming in it.

"Oh, don't worry it'll get much better! Prettier too! Follow me!" Peter said as he started to fly off in the forest. The forest was very green and before I knew it, I couldn't see Peter who was somewhere in this crazy forest.

"PETER!" I shouted as I landed on the forest floor. I sat down against a giant oak tree and waited to hear a response. Nothing. I called his name again, and again I got no response. _Great. I'm lost on some godforsaken island where the only person I know is gone. Perfect._ I thought as closed my eyes.

"Maybe this is a dream! Maybe if I pinch myself I'll wake up!" I said to myself as I stood up off the ground and pinched myself. I closed my eyes and then opened them. I was still in the forest. I pinched myself again and closed my eyes. When I opened them all I saw was the stupid oak tree. Okay, so this isn't a dream. Back to the situation at hand, I'm lost in the middle of a forest with absolutely no place to go. I started to walk in the direction Peter flew off in. Maybe, just maybe, if I walked long enough I could find Peter or where he was headed. I was walking for about ten more minutes when I cam back to the same old oak tree that I had been sitting at. _I just went in a circle. Way to be, Lana. Way to be!_ I thought as it dawned on me that I was utterly lost. Well, I wasn't going to et anywhere just standing there, so I started to walk around again, this time off in the left direction. I was walking for what seemed like an hour before I stopped dead in my tracks and gaped at it in awe. There in front of me was a huge tree, but it wasn't the size that was so different from it, it was the fact that it was glowing.


	5. The glowing tree and fairy magic

Chapter Five: The glowing tree and fairy magic

"Wow. Never seen a glowing tree before." I mumbled as I stared at it. _I wonder how it glows._ I thought as I stepped towards it. The closer I got, the smaller the tree seemed to get. _Wow! That's really weird._ I thought as I took another step closer. Now, it was about four feet tall. The glowing was brighter now that I was close. I looked intently at the tree. On its branches I could see a…Wait a second. Is that a _waterfall?_ How could a waterfall be on a tree? While I was pondering these thoughts of how a waterfall could be on a tree that was four feet tall, I didn't notice a bright ball of light coming my way.

"Watch out!" I heard a tiny squeaky voice say as the bright ball of light flew in my face. "Did you not hear me? I said 'watch out'!" The little voice said again. Now that I was closer to the ball of light, I realized that it was a fairy. She had on a short blue dress and her hair, which was very wavy, was a very dark brown color. Her blue eyes were, lets say, very big.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "It's just I was so absorbed looking at the little waterfall in this small glowing tree."

"Wait, you can see the waterfall?" She asked me. I nodded my head. "That's weird only certain people can see the waterfall. Like Peter he can see it. And you can hear me too, right?"

"Yea. I can see the waterfall and hear you talking. Is that bad?" I asked aware that I might have been doing something wrong.

"No. It's amazing if a kid can see the waterfall and understand fairies. Its really great." She said flying onto my shoulder. "By the way, my name is Stella. What's yours?"

"Lana." I said looking at her on my shoulder.

"Lena, interesting name. Nice ring to it." Stella said, now standing on my shoulder.

"It's _Lana_!" I said with a glare at her.

"Right. Anyway, LANA, I have a question for you. What are you wearing?" She was now flying ten inches from my face. I looked down at my PJs. I was wearing a pair of blue flannel pants with a purple tank top. My hair was all messy with pieces of hair coming out of the braids. I gave her a sheepish smile.

"You know, one of my bestest friends, Prilla, she is a fashion-talent fairy. She can give you a new look. And I can fix our hair." Stella said and before I could reply she was flying threw the waterfall in the tree. Ten minutes later she came out with a red head fairy that I guessed was Prilla.

"Okay, Prilla, I want you to give her a look that says 'I'm ready to explore Never Land, but look good doing it' Can you do that?" Stella and Prilla were on my shoulder's discussing what I would wear.

"What's your favorite color?" Prilla asked as she flew off my shoulder.

"Uh…periwinkle." I said as the little fairy started to make a small outfit appear from thin air. It took about fifteen minutes but when Prilla was done with me, I was wearing a short periwinkle dress with white slippers on them. Stella then flew up to me and started to play with my hair. In another couple minutes my hair was up in a messy bun with my side bangs swept to the, well, side.

"You look amazing!" Stella said as she clapped her hands. "Thanks Prilla, you can go now."

"Um...I have a question." I said as I leaned against a giant weeping willow tree. "What are these 'talents' and why is there a water fall in that tree?" I pointed to the tree.

"That's two questions, but I'll answer both. Well, you see, that tree is the home to over a thousand fairies. The reason there is a waterfall in the tree is because you can't have Pixie Hallow in the open. I mean what if pirates found us? That would not be good; well that's what Mother Dove says. Mother Dove is like the highest dove in all of Never Land. She like created Pixie Hallow. She's amazing. Okay, the talents are like our careers. Mine is a water-talent, Prilla is a fashion-talent, and my friend Beck is an animal-talent. We like bond with our talents…kinda. So does that answer your questions?" Stella said as she sat on my finger.

"Not really. But you can tell me later about Pixie Hallow. I think I get the talents, sorta. But can you take me to Peter. I mean he brought me here, than I lose him. So can you help me?" I asked getting back on the small dirt trail that leads nowhere.

"Sure, I'll help you." Stella says jumping off my finger, "Follow me! I know where he lives. Me and Tink go way back." She starts to fly off and I have to jog to keep up with her. _Wow! She can fly fast! Wait a second I can fly to! _I thought as I started to rise off the ground. We flew in silence her always a few feet ahead of me. When we finally came to a clearing the only thing there was a huge tree.

"So. Where are we going?" I asked after I just stood there for about ten minutes.

"This is it. The lost boy's and Peter's ah…hideout." Stella said flying around the clearing.

"It's a tree." I said looking at her doubtfully.

"Yea but…well…pull that piece of wood over there." She said pointing to a piece of wood tied to a vine. I shrugged my shoulders then walked over to it. I pulled it. Nothing.

"Wow. Amazing!" I said in sarcastic awe. She glared at me.

"Try pulling harder!" She spat at me. I just smiled at her and did what she said. I pulled harder this time, but this time something did happen. A door appeared where bark just was a few minutes ago. A hidden door!

"Okay, so I was wrong. Their hideout is a tree." I said turning back to her.

"Well go in!" She said landing in my hair. I sighed and stepped forward.


	6. Inside the hideout

Chapter Six: Inside the hideout

The hidden door closed behind us with a bang as soon as I stepped in. Totally darkness surrounded me.

"It's dark in here." Stella said, flying in front of me to give a little light.

"Ya think?" I asked taking another step forward. As I took one more step I felt the floor slant and before I knew it I was sliding down a slide, screaming. It wasn't very long but it seemed to take forever! Suddenly I rolled out into the light. I looked up and saw five swords pointing at me, held by five small boys.

"Hi ya boys." I said as I felt Stella sit on my shoulder. I was still on the ground and the boys were still pointing their swords at me. I started to look around the room. There was a long table with ten chairs. Next to the table was a basket, well it didn't look like a basket but I guessed it was, filled with swords. Off to the right was a piece of cloth that covered a doorway. In the middle of the room was a huge chair made of driftwood and dried up vines was Peter…SLEEPING?

"Peter Pan!" I shouted in astonishment at the sleeping form. When I was lost, here he is sleeping? Well, I defiantly woke him up when I said his name.

"I was not asleep!" He shouted sleepily.

"Right, because you where looking for me. Remember, me? The girl you took out of her nice cozy aunt's house to come to this island in the middle of nowhere and you lose her and you sleep, when I could have been eaten by like a puma, or something." I said standing up looking ticked. He gave me a sheepish smile.

"There aren't any pumas on Never Land. There's bears and lions." One of the boys said. I glared at him.

"Don't smile. Peter, I was lost in the forest, looking for you." I said pushing the tallest of the boys out of my way. I walked over to his chair and just gave him a death glare.

"Geez, somebody is a drama queen!" Tink said, thinking I would only hear bells.

"I can hear you. You know that, right." I said looking at her on Peter's shoulder.

"It's true. She can hear us fairies and see the waterfall in our tree. She's special. Just like Peter." Stella said flying up to us. I put my hand on my hip. Peter opened his mouth o say something but then closed it as he saw all of the boys' eyes watching us. Peter grabbed me by my arm then pulled me into the small room with the cloth covering the doorway.

"Listen I'm really sorry! I didn't know I lost you until I was _in_ the hideout. And I was really tired so I decided I'd sit for a while, but I ended up falling asleep. I am _really_ sorry!" Peter started to ramble his explanation. "Listen to make it up to you, let me give you a tour of Never Land."

"I think I've seen enough of Never Land today." I said thinking of how I got lost and was going around in circles.

"Please, come with me? I bet you didn't see Mermaid Lagoon or the Indians' fort or the pirate ship. Please?" He took my hand in his and squeezed it. I sighed.

"Fine. But if I get lost and come back to the hideout and see you sleeping. I just might wound you." I said standing up to my full height.

"Well I'm not sure you can wound _me_." Peter said with cocky-ness in his voice.

"Ya wanna bet." I said, while walking forward and cracking my knuckles. I saw a twinge of fear cross his eyes.

"Um…uh…well…um…no." He said backing up as I inched forward to him. I smirked.

"That's what I thought." I said as I stood in front of him. He just stared at me with an embarrassed expression on his face. No matter where you are, boys always underestimate girls. It's VERY annoying. "All right then. Lets go." I said as I started to leave his little tent area thing of a room. When I got out of the tent area room thing, all of the 'lost boys' were looking at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked trying to imitate a tough girl accent. The boys stepped back as I stepped forward. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Boys, they are so weird. I'm not that intimidating, I mean I'm in a periwinkle dress with a messy bun.

"You ready to see the best place ever?" Peter asked as he stood next to me.

"Yea, I'm ready." I said looking at him. He took his hand in mine then we flew trough this little tunnel thing out of the hideout and off to see Never Land.

**A/N** I am sooo sorry this last update took SOOO long!! My computer crashed and it took like ten years to fix it!! LOL Anyway hope u like my new chapter!! PLEASE R&R!!!!


	7. History Lesson 1, Peter Pan

Chapter Seven: History Lesson 1, Peter Pan

We flew in the trees, so I really couldn't see anything. Next to me, Peter was babbling about how pretty Never Land was. Peter suddenly got quite. I looked over at him. He was looking at me.

"What?" I asked subconsciously.

"I asked you if you ever saw a mermaid-fairy before." He said looking at me still.

"No. What the heck is a mermaid-fairy? I never even heard of them." I said with a little laugh in my voice.

"Oh. Well a mermaid-fairy is a small mermaid with wings. They are very intelligent creatures. Much smarter then the mermaid and fairy com—"

"Wait for me!" Screamed two little voices in unison. I turned around and behind us where two small fairies. Tinker Bell and Stella.

"Geez. You couldn't wait for us two? You just had to leave without even wondering if you two fairy friends wanted to join you two? I am very disappointed in you!" Stella said speeding up and then finally landing on my shoulder.

"Sorry. We didn't think you wanted to come." I said apologetic. Stella just glared at me then smiled.

"Okay I forgive you." She said as her smiled widened. I smiled back at her. I looked over at Peter. Him and Tinker Bell were talking quietly and Peter seemed to be getting mad. "Lets give them some privacy." Stella whispered in my ear. I nodded. We flew a few feet away from them.

"So. How did you end up with the never-growing-up boy?" Stella asked.

"Well, I've been thinking. Age eighteen is when like your officially become an adult. Peter and I are both sixteen. How did he become two years away from being an adult?" I said to Stella. Stella looked over at Peter who was still fighting with Tink.

"Okay. I doubt Peter wants you to know this, but I'm going to tell you any way. Peter was always twelve. Then one night he brought this little blondie girl named Adriana here. She stayed for like four months. Then she wanted to leave, but not with out Peter. So, he left. He was gone for four years.

"Then Hook got a hold of the Lost Boys. Tinker Bell got frantic. She left Never Land in search of Peter. When she did find him, he was a wreck. He was skinny, dirty, his clothes were all messed up. He looked like a Lost Boy. As it turns out blondie here dumped him three years after he was with her. So for a year he was living in the streets of some place called New Hampshire. Luckily, he didn't forget about Never Land, like Adriana did. Tink found him, and told him what had happened. He decided to come back right away. As soon as he was back on the island he fought Hook and got all the Lost Boys back. That is how he became sixteen. Then he went to your Aunts house and took her and her two brothers. You know the rest." Stella finally finished.

"Wow. Interesting past, that boy has." I said as I looked over at him _still_ arguing with Tink.

"Listen, for the tenth time I don't need a baby sitter!" I heard Peter yell at Tink.

"Well, I think you do!" She snapped back at him. He just glared at her, before he looked over at me. I looked away quickly, hoping he wouldn't think I was eavesdropping.

"I hate it when those two fight." Stella said shaking her head.

"Do they fight a lot?" I asked turning my attention to the small fairy on my shoulder.

"Like one huge fight and ten small ones each day. It's so annoying, but you get used to it." Stella said shrugging her shoulders. I nodded my head. Wow those two must fight _a lot_.

"Listen, I don't care what you think! I can look after myself! I always could! Now, I have to give a tour. So you can come with us, or watch the Boys at our hideout," Peter said very loudly. Tink said something, but I really couldn't understand. Peter flew over to me.

"Sorry about her. She can get protective sometimes."

"Yea, it's okay. My parents are always protective," I said looking into his bright green eyes.

"So on with the tour." Peter took my hand and winked at me. I looked away quickly, feeling a blush start to cover my pale skin. I started to play with me red hair, something I only did when I was feeling a bit nervous.

Hand in hand, we flew off into the Never Land sun.


	8. Seeing Never Land

Chapter Eight: Seeing Never Land

The sun beat down on us as we flew together over the treetops of Never Land. I couldn't really see a lot, but I new it was really pretty. The trees were so green. Greener then Peter's eyes. Greener then died green lawns that all of my neighbors have back in Texas.

"So, where to first?" I asked looking at Peter.

"Mermaid lagoon or Indian forest?" He asked, his green eyes boring into me.

"Uh…" To be honest I really didn't care. But I wasn't going to tell hem that. "Whatever you want." I answered hoping he would just take me somewhere.

"But, I see these places everyday. You never saw them before. You pick." I know he was just being polite, but I really wanted to strangle him then. I mean I could care less about the mermaids or the Indian's forest. I am just a not caring person. Sue me.

"Mermaid lagoon," I said after a minute. I really didn't want to see no freaking mermaid. I wanted to SLEEP! But, no, I can't 'cause Peter wants to make things all better and prove to me that he does care. I mean any other day I would love to see mermaids and forests, but not today. This explains my ticked off attitude.

"Alright than. To Mermaid Lagoon!" He exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" Stella whispered to me.

"Fine!" I retorted back. I took a deep breath. "No, I'm not. I don't wanna see stupid mermaids! I wanna see pirate ships and that Black Castle joint!" I whispered back, making sure Peter couldn't hear.

"Joint?" Stella asked looking confused.

"Like a place. I heard someone use it on TV." I quickly explained.

"Oh. Anyway, you wanna see the Black Castle?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"YES! Oh my god! I need some adventure here! I mean so far my biggest adventure here was getting lost. That's definitely a story my Aunt Wendy wants to hear!" My voice was dripping in sarcasm as a said the last part. Thankfully Stella caught the sarcasm.

" 'Oh Aunt Wendy guess what I did when I was in Never Land! I got lost, then I saw a lagoon!' " Stella said in a very bad impersonation of me. We cracked up.

"Oh my god, I no! I really don't wanna see mermaids." I added as our laughter stopped.

"There's no mermaids in Mermaid Lagoon. The mermaids here are scary! Like they have fangs and all. In Mermaid Lagoon there are water nymphs." Stella informed me.

"Water nymphs?" I asked confused.

"Yea, they are kind of like mermaid people. When they are in the water the have tails but when they are on land, they have legs. I hate them! They are so vain!" Stella's eyes were glowing with hatred.

"Yea, I really don't wanna see vain water nymphs. Vain people aren't my style." I said just as we flew over the lagoon.

"Lana, we're here!" Peter shouted, looking over his shoulder at me. He smiled a big smile then started to float down onto a rock surrounded by nymphs. Stella and I flew down onto a rock a few feet away from Peter and the nymphs. I looked at all of them surrounding him. They were beautiful! They all had long hair and these really big eyes, but they weren't ugly big eyes, and their fins! They all had long blue-ish purple fins. No wonder why Peter looked so happy when I said I wanted to come here he wanted to be surrounded by the nymphs!

"Aren't they so hideous?" Stella whispered to me as I sat Indian style on the rock.

"No! They're gorgeous!" I whispered back to her.

"Hey, I have an idea that will help you see the Black Castle." Stella whispered, changing the subject, but before I could answer she called Tinker Bell over. Tinker Bell flew over and landed on my shoulder next to Stella.

"What?" She asked in irritated tone.

"Me and Lana are going to go to The Black Castle. Keep Peter distracted while we fly off. Kay?" Stella explained growing more excited for her plan then ever.

"I think he's already distracted." Tinker Bell said looking at Peter and all the water nymphs around him. I nodded my head agreeing with her. For someone who really wanted my forgiveness, he wasn't acting like it. "Okay, I'll make sure he keeps his focus on the little water freaks, so he doesn't notice your gone until when he notices. Probably by then you will have gotten the whole tour of the Castle. Now GO!" Tinker Bell made a tiny motion with her hands, telling us to fly away. I pushed myself off the rock, Stella still on my shoulder, and we started to fly.

"Um…so which way is the Castle?" I asked after about five minutes of flying and no Peter behind us.

"You are going the right way. I'll tell you when to turn." Stella said reassuringly. "TURN!" She shouted in my ear a minute later.

"Which way?" I shouted back. I didn't know where I was going!  
This was my first time here!

"Left! No, right. Yes, left. LEFT!" She said pointing to the left. I turned left and a few minutes later I saw in the mist a black form in the middle of the ocean.

"The Black Castle! It's on the Black Island. I'm so excited!" Stella whispered in my ear. I was excited to, but I didn't say anything because I though I was going to puke from excitement mixed with nervousness. I landed on the island and looked up at the castle.

"Wow." Was all I could say.


	9. The Black Castle

Chapter Nine: The Black Castle

"Wow." I said again. The castle was big. No, huge. No, not even huge, GIGANTIC! It was creepy. There was a big drawbridge that was all ready down, daring you to look in the castle. And the six torrents were the scariest. A window in each torrent, and a black flag from the tip of each. This place was going to give me nightmares. But, it was also the coolest place I have EVER been! It was so awesome.

"This is so awesome, and yet creepy at the same time." I whispered to Stella.

"Yea, I know. Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go inside." Stella flew off my shoulder and flew inside the castle. She landed on a rock, just outside of the big gates. I slowly walked onto the drawbridge. It was made of wood, and it was so easy to tell it was rotting.

"Umm, I think ten snails just went by you. Come on! MOVE FASTER!" Stella shouted from the rock. I was halfway there and was so nervous about falling into the dark water below.

"Hey, it isn't easy walking across a rotting drawbridge!" I shouted back, slightly losing my balance for a second.

"Then fly, you idiot!" Stella snapped back at me. Oh. My. God. How could I be such an idiot? I could have flown over the bridge, and it would have taken about ten seconds! My feet started to rise off the ground and soon I was flying over to Stella and then landing on the ground right beside the rock she was on.

" Now, wasn't that was easy?" Stella said sarcastically. I just glared at her and then looked away from her. "So, what are we waiting for. Me guessing, Peter probably just discovered you're gone and is questioning Tink for answers. So I say we have about thirty minutes before he gets here," Stella flew up onto my shoulder and pointed into the dark, scary, creepy, dark, castle. I swallowed my fear and stepped forward. The inside was, like, ten times creepier then the outside. There were hundreds of gargoyles staring at me and the tiny fairy on my shoulder. Their beady stone eyes staring us down. It was so lifelike.

"Those gargoyles are so lifelike." Stella said as if she was reading my thoughts. I nodded my head, as if I spoke, the gargoyles might take flight from their perch and attack me like those flying monkeys did to Dorothy in the _Wizard of Oz. _

"Where do you want to explore first?" I asked Stella, eyeing the stairs that led to some unknown destination.

"You want to go check out those stairs?" Stella said, catching me eyeing them. I nodded my head. "Okay. You go have fun. I'm gonna stay down here and keep an eye for Peter or Tink. If I see them coming I'll come and get you. If you're down before I come to tell you Peter is here, come back here. I'll stay right on this comfy rock"-she pointed to a small boulder by the entrance of the gates that were already opened-"And wait right here. You go have fun" She flew off my shoulder and landed on the rock.

"Alright. I won't be too long." I promised. I turned back towards the stairs and took a deep, cleansing breath, and walked toward the stairs.

"You know if you fly it will go a lot faster!" Stella screeched from the rock where she sat. I turned towards her and stuck my tongue out, but I did decide to fly. I felt butterflies in my stomach, like I always do when I start to fly, as my feet hovered over the black rock floor. I was lying horizontal, if I decided to land right then, I would have landed with on my stomach. I floated a few more feet of the ground then I usually did, then I did a loopy-dee loop, (the first one I ever did in air, and it was SO awesome), then flew up the steps.

"Show off!" I heard Stella scream faintly as I kept flying up the stairs. When there was only about five more steps left, I stopped flying and landed on the step right under me. I walked up the last few steps and when I got to the top I just stood there. I couldn't believe it. I mean, there was a dark rough sea and creepy mermaids in the water, attacking each other, but one think held my eye. It was a flying body, heading this way, with a small glowing ball next to it. Peter and Tink. He was here faster then I had hoped. My eyes widened and I gasped. Stella was off by like 15 minutes with her estimation. I turned and bolted down the steps. Halfway there, I stopped. I could see Peter and Tinkerbell landing right by Stella, but the couldn't see me, perfect place to eavesdrop.

"Where is she?!?" Peter screamed at Stella. She just blinked at hid reply, then looked towards the stairs, where I was hiding. She must have saw my shadow, because she caught my eye and winked at me like she was going to play a mind game with Peter.

"Who is this she?" Stella asked, forging oblivious-ness.

"Lana. Tinkerbell said you two came here," Peter said, growing more impatient.

"Lana." Stella said as if trying to remember who I was. "The name sounds familiar. Is she the girl with the blonde hair and who wears that tiny green dress?"

"No. That's Tinkerbell." Peter snapped. I covered my mouth and tried to stifle my giggle.

"Oh! Right." Stella said as if she knew this and just momentarily forgot. "You know Pan, you bring so many girls here. I barely remember who's who." She said putting a hand on her hip.

"Stella, just tell me where Lana is." Peter said, like he was giving up playing her game.

"I'm right here!" I shouted, coming into view fully. I wave my hand over my head, as if my bright red hair in all this darkness wasn't going to be enough for him to see me. When Peter looked over my way and saw me, he sighed in relief.

"Why did you fly off like that?" Peter asked, anger back in his voice. "I was worried sick! I didn't know where you went or when you left." Peter's voiced changed now, it went from super angry to totally worried. "Why did you just leave like that?"

"Because I was bored." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You. Were. Bored?" Peter's eyes flashed with anger, and I braced myself for his total freak out


	10. Getting to know each other

Chapter Ten: Getting to Know Each Other

"What do you mean you were bored?" He snapped-screamed at me.

"No, I wasn't just bored. I was _very_ bored. Totally different." I said as Peter flew in front of me. His eyes still had anger in them, but they didn't look as angry as they did before. He was close to me. Like so close I could feel his breath on my skin, close. Despite what I wanted, I blushed. I think Peter noticed because he smiled for a second. But then he went back to looking angry.

"Just because you're bored, doesn't mean you go flying around Never Land!" He shouted. "What if a pirate caught you? Huh? Then what would you have done?"

"Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt you conversation with the little water nymphs." I said, bitterness in my voice. Peter cocked his head to the side. He started to smile this cocky smile that made me want to punch him in the face.

"Lana, were you jealous?" He asked. I stepped back three steps, my back hitting the wall. I could feel the blood rush to my face.

"No. If you were paying any attention, I was bored." I said looking at the ground. When I looked back up Peter was in front of me, inches away, again. I pushed him back a few feet then stepped away from him. "Just take me back to the hideout." I said looking back towards him. He nodded his head, and with out saying anything, he flew out of the castle. I quickly flew out behind him.

By the time we got back to the hideout, the sun had all ready set, and the forest was just as dark and creepy as the Black Island. Peter led me around to the back of the giant tree that was really the entrance to the boys' hideout. He tapped the bark on the tree, and another secret door opened up, with stairs.

"You mean I could have taken stairs instead of falling down that death slide?" I asked incredulously. Peter turned to face me and nodded his head. Though I could barely see his face, I could tell he was smiling. I sighed as I stepped into the hidden doorway and started to walk down the stairs. Luckily, this time when I entered the hideout, five swords weren't pointed at me. But, when we did enter, all of the boys got up from where they were and tackled Peter.

"PETER! You're back!" Shouted the tinniest out of them. He looked up at me and smiled shyly. I smiled back at him and bent down so we were eye to eye.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He had bark blue eyes and brown wavy hair. When he smiled he had the biggest dimples I had ever seen.

"Reid." He said smiling showing his tiny little teeth.

"How old are you Reid?" I asked looking into his dark blue eyes. He shrugged his shoulders then joined the other four boys as they all formed a circle around Peter.

"Is she going to tell us stories like the other one did?" Reid asked looking over at me. I looked at the boys, they all looked so hopeful for a story. I sighed.

"Of course she is," I said making my way into the tiny circle of boys. I sat down right in the middle.

"Once upon a time there was a girl named Belle…." As I told the story of Beauty and the Beast, the boys' eyes grew wide when something suspenseful happened and when I told them of how Belle thought the beast died, Reid started to cry. The other boys patted him on the shoulder and consoled him until he regained his composure. When I told them, though how Belle told the best that she loved him and how he turned back into a prince, they all cheered.

When the story was finally finished, Reid said, "I love a happy ending," right before we all fell asleep.

The next morning I felt a pulling at my hair.

"Oww!" I said, slapping the hand away. There was a moment of complete silence, then there was whispering. A few minutes later my whole body was shaking. I made a fist with my hand and punched at whoever was shaking me. There was an eruption of laughter and I finally opened my eyes. I saw all of the boys pointing at someone clutching their stomach. That person was Peter.

"Oh my gosh! Peter I'm so sorry!" I said trying to hide the giggle that was about to come out of my mouth. Peter just glared at me and then I burst out laughing. It was pretty much the sight of his face that did it. His face was contorted in pain, and his eyes had anger in them. It was a mix of the two emotions that made my laughter explode. When I finally did get a bit of control over my laughter, I looked back up at Peter, his eyes filled with hurt.

"I am…so sorry…for laughing…like…that. Its…just that… your face…looked so…funny!" I said in between gasps for air. It took me about another five minutes to actually regain my self.

"It wasn't that funny," Stella said, who had come to the hideout a few minutes before I even woke up. I nodded my head. I knew it wasn't that funny. Actually, it wasn't funny, at all. I don't know why I was cracking up. Maybe it was early morning ha-ha.

"I need some air," I said getting up from the ground and I exited the way Peter and me came in last night, up the stairs. When I got outside, I took a deep breath. I looked around, and saw how pretty the forest was. Around the tree/hideout, there was an assortment of different colored flowers. I turned around to go back inside, but Peter was blocking the way.

"I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to hit you and then laugh. It was really rude," I said in a rush. Peter smiled then he took my hand and started to pull me away from the hideout. "Where are we going?" I asked as he dragged me through the forest. He didn't say anything, but he did look back at me and he winked. I rolled my eyes. Him and his winking! Why can't he just tell me where the heck we were going? The trees started to thin, and then we were in a clearing.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around the clearing. It wasn't much. Just a patch of dirt surrounded by the forest.

"I like to call this my place." He said, sitting down in the middle of the clearing. I sat down right next to him. Our knees were touching, and this time I didn't blush. Peter did.

"Why do you like to call this your place?" I asked curious.

"None of the Lost Boys know about it. And if they do, they don't come here and they don't mention it," Peter said. I nodded my head.

"That was cool how you told the boys that story. They haven't heard a story in a really long time. Thanks," He added a few moments later.

"Oh, it's no problem. I don't mind telling stories. I usually change them up a bit though. Put my perspective on the story. I want my version to be heard. My voice," I said as started to draw in the dirt. When I looked down at my drawing, I quickly put my hand over it. I had absentmindedly drew a heart, with Peter's name in it.

We sat in silence for about ten minutes. But it was an awkward silence. It was a nice one, comfortable. The kind that just made you feel comfortable being silence. We didn't have to say anything, so we didn't. But, of course, all good things end, and the moment ended when we heard a voice in the distance shouting my name. I rolled my eyes, because even from a distance I could tell it was Stella.

"Thanks for showing you little secret place." I said dusting my hands off on my legs. "I should go see what she wants," Before I got up, I gave Peter a quick peck on the cheek, then stood up and started to walk back to the hideout. Well, the way I thought the hideout was. Before the clearing was out of view, I turned around to see what Peter was doing. He was looking at something in the dirt, near where I was sitting. I gasped and my eyes widened in horror. I felt like kicking myself in the butt. I was such an idiot, a complete total idiot. I forgot to erase the heart with his name in it.


	11. Pirate News

Chapter Eleven: Pirate News

"Such an idiot!" I whisper-shouted and mentally slapped my face.

"Who's an idiot?" A familiar voice asked from behind me. I whirled around and there was Stella standing on a tree branch, hand on her hip.

"Me," I said meekly. Stella raised her eyebrows.

"And why are you calling yourself an idiot?"

"I drew this stupid and crappy picture in the dirt and I forgot to, like, erase it. And feel _so_ stupid," I said sighing.

Stella rolled her eyes. "You don't want Peter to see it?" I nodded my head. "Alrighty. I can make it disappear." And with a flick of her wrist in the direction of the heart and his name, (which Peter was still looking at it like it was a calculus problem, he must be a SUPER slow reader) it disappeared. Okay, well I really didn't see it disappear, but by the way Peter flinched back and started looking around in confusion, I'd say it was a safe bet to say it was gone. And Peter had no idea his name was in the middle of a heart that I drew.

"So, why did you want your stupid little drawing to disappear?" Stella asked putting her tiny hands on her tiny hips. I looked at her with a blank stare. Yea, like I would tell her I drew a heart with Peter's name in it. The whole island would know before noon! "Hmm?"

"I told you already," I said meekly.

"No. I want the _real_ reason."

"Uh, does Peter know how to read?" I asked, stalling to answer the question.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Like that boy could read the word 'the'. He's stupider then a rock! The four years he spent in the United States, he didn't go to that school thing,"

"That's a relief!" I said as I sat down against a tree. I looked towards the clearing where Peter and I were sitting, but Peter was already gone to who knows where.

"Why is that such a relief?" Stella asked suspiciously.

"Uh…. Weren't you calling me earlier?" I asked changing the subject. Her eyes went from suspicious to totally happy in an instant, so I know it worked.

"Yes! I have a juicy rumor for you. And the best part is, it's not a rumor. Its true!"

"What's the rumor that really isn't a rumor then?" I asked. I loved a good rumor, especially a juicy one. But this one is cooler, cause its true!

"Okay. There I a new pirate aboard the _Jolly Roger_." She said like it was the most amazing thing on earth. That's it, a new pirate, so much for a 'juicy rumor'.

"That's it? A new pirate? Are you sure that's it?" I asked in disbelief.

"Um… This is the biggest news since Peter came back home. We should go see what he looks like! I bet you didn't—"

"How do you know it's a guy?" I snapped cutting Stella off.

"Oh, that's a simple question. Hook never takes aboard a crewmember that's a girl. I thought you would have known that," She said flying off her branch and onto my out stretched hand.

"Sexist man," I murmured under my breath. Almost all of the men I know are sexist. I mean, they think just cause I am a girl, I cant spit (which I so beat my cousin in a spitting contest. Though it was rather disgusting), I cant wrestle (once again I beat my cousin in a wrestling match) and I cant play video games! It is so annoying. Like, it takes your gender to decide what you are or aren't good at.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," I said as I got up from the ground and dusted the dirt off my butt.

"So, do you want to see the pirate ship?" Stella questioned, flying around my head.

"I don't know," I said uncertainly. She stopped flying, dead in front of my face.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She exploded. " I thought you wanted adventure! This is going to be a HUGE adventure for you to tell to your Wendy! Don't tell me Peter has gotten to ya. He's just a coward who hides his cowardliness with cockiness! I think you should just forget him and do what you want on the island!" She stopped her foot, mid-air.

"No, Peter didn't get to me. I just don't think we should go. Maybe there isn't even a new pirate. And if there was, wouldn't Peter have known first," I tried to talk my way out of going. It was just something about the way Aunt Wendy described Hook that made me not want to meet him.

"I heard from the Mermaids. And probably right now Peter is finding out about this right now and then he's going to rally up the troop and torment the new pirate, and we wont be able to see him!" Stella whined. I shook my head no. I was not going to give in. Her eyes got big, and her bottom lip drooped until she was giving me the saddest puppy look EVER. But I was not going to give in.

"Fine lets go!" I finally gave in after a few more minutes of her puppy look.

"YAY!" She clapped her hands, cheerleader style. "Here we go! Off to the _Jolly Roger_!" She darted up into the sky and I quickly followed her.

Something in my gut was telling me this wasn't going to be a pleasant visit to the ship.


	12. Aboard the Jolly Roger

Chapter Twelve: Aboard the _Jolly Roger_

I followed Stella up into the air and for about twenty minutes before I actually got a view of the ocean and the ship. It was a big ship. A forty gunner, whatever that means, I just remember Aunt Wendy telling me. It had its colors up, black flags with a white skull and cross bones. It would have been a scary sight, if it wasn't for the way it was just sitting in the blue-green ocean. 

"That's it! The _Jolly Roger_!" Stella sighed as we landed on the sandy beach. 

"It's cool." I said, then a moment later. "So where's this pirate of yours?" 

"He's not my pirate! He belongs to Hook and the _Jolly Roger_." Stella defended weakly. I just gave her a look that said, 'I was being sarcastic,'

"Well, I don't see him. In fact I don't see ANYONE. Their probably all gone or sleeping. We should come back another time. Let's go!" I started to walk away but Stella's voice stopped me mid-step. 

"Hold up! Let's go on the ship!" 

"Are you cuckoo bananas?" I screeched. "That's the stupidest idea in the history of stupid ideas!" 

"Thanks for supporting my idea!" She defended herself, though not in a very good way.

"Sorry, but that idea isn't very smart! I mean what if we get caught?"

"We talk our way out of it. Look I bet no one is even on it. We could just go take a look and maybe mess some things up," And as if to prove how stupid Stella's idea was, out from one of the rooms on board, a pirate. 

"That's him!" Stella shouted so loudly that I could have been sure that the new pirate heard. But, then I remembered that he could only hear bells.

"How do you know?" I asked incredulously that she knew it was the new pirate from his profile.

"I just do," She stated. Then she flew off my shoulder and flew onto the ship. _What the heck is she doing?_ I asked my self as I, for a reason I still have no clue why I did, followed her. 

"We're gonna get caught," I stated as we landed silently behind the wheel. 

"Well, of course we're gonna get caught if you keep talking, loud mouth," She snapped. 

"I am not loud!" 

"Umm… yea ya are!" 

"You are louder!" I snapped back, my voice rising a bit. 

"Nuh uh! All people hear from me is bells, and they aren't as loud as your voice." She snapped back, getting louder herself.

"Well, for the people who _can_ hear you, all you do is talk! Blah-blah this, blah-blah that!" I hissed. Now that I think about, if both of us had been quite for three seconds, we might have heard the footsteps coming closer to us. 

Stella gasped. "I am offended! How—"

"Good. You were supposed to be offended!" I said raising my voice even more. 

"You, Lana Darling, are the worst girl Peter _ever_ brought on the island! And to tell you the truth you're not that pretty. Your hair is to red!" She said kicking my arm with her tiny foot. 

"Why? Because I'm the only one who told you the truth, you talk way to much?" I snapped back. Stella stuck out he tongue.

"No, you are just a—" But before she could finish another voice cut her off. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A male's voice asked, and both of us froze in horror. 


	13. Clayton

Chapter Two

Chapter Thirteen: Clayton

Both of us turned around as a shadow was cast over us. We looked up and I drew in a sharp breath.

"Crap!" I breathed; doubting anyone could hear me.

"Looks like I found some stowaways," The boy said.

"See ya!" Stella shouted, saluting me, then flying off my shoulder and away, far away from the ship.

Leaving me alone.

With a pirate.

"What's this? Now that I come over you stop talking. That's not very nice," He mocked. I rolled my eyes. Okay, it's one thing to be a jerk, and it's one thing to be a pirate, but to be both, that's just not cool. I pushed myself off the floor and glared at him.

"Listen, mist—" I looked up at him and my words trailed off. Oh, wow. This pirate was like Orlando Bloom's stunt double! He had long brown hair, and the bluest blue eyes I have ever seen! He had a strong jaw. If he went to my high school, every girl would be in love with him and all the guys would hate him because all the girls loved him. If you haven't figured it out yet, he was hot!

"Yes, Freckles," He said. Freckles? What the heck? Only my dad could call me Freckles, and, I mean, he's my dad! It's okay.

"Freckles? If that was supposed to insult me, ya failed. You lose! You're a LOSER, cause you cant insult somebody!" I said making an 'L' with my right hand. "If you want to insult somebody you say, 'You're an idiotic pirate! Go jump off a bridge!'" Okay, I know I was babbling, and by the way he was looking at me like I belonged in an asylum, I think he knew too.

"Right. I'll keep that in mind next time I try to insult someone." He said folding his arms across his six abed chest "By the way I wasn't trying to insult you. You're way to pretty," He winked at me.

OH. MY. GOD! PUH-LEASE!

Was he trying to make me up-chuck? I just stared at him with this 'what?!' look on my face. He tried to cover it up by coughing, but it so did not work.

"AWKWARD!" I said rocking on my heels a few minutes later. The mysterious-no-named pirate smiled. I stuck my hand out. "Lana Darling. Put her there,"

He reached out and shook my hand, "Clayton," I tried to hold back my laugh but it didn't work, I ended up gagging.

"Clayton?" I said when I got my breath back.

"Yea. Do you have a problem with my name?" He asked looking at me funny, like he'd beat me up if I did.

"No. No problem here," I smiled a huge, fake smile. "So, Clayton, how'd you end up on this old ship?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Its and a long and complicated story. You don't want to know," So, he's not gonna tell me. Grrrr… "How'd you end up here, in Neverland?" He asked a few minutes later.

"My story isn't so complicated and long. So, like a good person I am, I'll tell." I said. "Peter, came to my house and forced me to come here. The end." Clayton laughed.

"Yea, not so complicated and long,"

"So, Clayton, I'm just kinda gonna go and leave. Tell Hook I said 'hi," I started to walk to the edge of the boat, but Clayton got in my way.

"Sorry, Lana, I can't let you leave,"

"Pirate say what? Why? I want to leave! Let me leave!" I said stomping my foot on the deck.

"I can't let you leave because Captain Hook said that if anybody who is not apart of the crew comes aboard, we have to keep them here," Clayton said walking towards me, making me walk backwards.

"Well, can't we just bend the rules?" I asked, putting my hands together, like I was begging.

"No, sorry. Now just stay put. Hook will be back soon,"

"Why do you need to keep me here?"

"Well, see Hook has this brilliant plan." Clayton said, his eyes showing appreciation for this 'brilliant' plan. "Who ever comes on the ship, we hold hostage. Then Peter will come and rescue whoever is being held hostage, and Hook kills Peter! Isn't Hook a genius?" NO! Peter can't die! If Peter dies, what am I going to do? Who will take me back home? I'll have to stay on the island forever! NO, I want my license next year! Clayton was still babbling about how smart Hook was.

"Clayton, just shut up and let me go!" I snapped at him. He looked offended by my snap-y ness.

"No! I have to keep you here so Peter will rescue you and Hook can kill him! Were you not listening to what I was saying?" Clayton said defiantly.

"What makes you think I'll need rescuing?" I said glaring at him, as this thought occurred to me.

"Lana, I don't know if you noticed this, but you're a girl," Clayton said as if this was a huge secret. NO DIP I'M A GIRL!

"Nice one, Sherlock Holmes. Now, I bet you're gonna tell me you're a boy. Or were on a ship!" I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm. Clayton just stared at me.

"Anyway, you need to stay put so Peter can rescue you," Clayton said a few moments later.

"Once again, why do you think I need rescuing?" I asked. "And don't say 'because you're a girl'"

"Well, because all the girls Peter brings on the island, they need rescuing. Why are you different," He said after thinking for, like, ten minutes.

"I'm different because I don't need rescuing!" I snapped. "Now let me go!"

"God, Lana, how many times do I have to tell you? I cant let you leave!" Clayton snapped, throwing his hands in the air.

"Well, what makes you thin Peter will rescue me?" I asked moments later.

"Why wouldn't he? Did you two get into a fight?" Clayton asked curiously.

"No, we didn't get into a fight. But Peter isn't the best at rescuing me. And I can rescue my self!" I shouted the last part at him.

"Lana, listen. You. Are. A. Girl." He said really slowly, like he was talking to a five-year-old. "Girls cannot rescue themselves."

"Why are you so sexist? I can do anything a boy can do." I snapped at him. "Well, at least most of the things boys can do,"

Clayton laughed at me. "Lana, just sit down and relax. Peter will be here to rescue you. Hook will be here. And you can see Hook kill Peter. Won't that be fun?"

"No! Why would I want to witness someone die? Besides, Peter isn't coming!" I retorted. "Peter isn't coming because I can save myself!"

And without waiting for him to comment, I kicked him REALLY hard in the shins. So hard he doubled over and fell to the floor. I kicked him again, only this time I kicked the side of his stomach.

"That's gonna bruise," I heard him utter as I walked over to the side of the ship.

"Tootles, Clayton," I blew a kiss in his direction, then dived off the side of the ship and into the bright blue ocean below.


	14. Let's Celebrate!

Chapter Fourteen: Let's Celebrate! 

Not even ten minutes later I was standing on the beach, dripping wet from my swim.

"I just had to dive. I couldn't of just flew?" I said to myself as I started to shiver from the wetness and as a small breeze started. I started to walk into the forest thinking that I was most likely going to get lost. Again.

I was probably walking for about twenty minutes when I heard voices. Thinking quickly, I dove behind a bush, hiding myself.

"COME ON! I bet that pirate probably already murdered and ate Lana! And it's all your fault Pete! Because we had to wait for all of the non flying Lost Boys!" I heard as the voices got closer. Stella.

"Stella, why would the pirate eat Lana?" I heard Peter's voice ask.

"Hey. You never know. He could have been a cannibal!" Stella's voice shot back at him. I laughed to myself. Yea, Clayton, eating me. Imagine that!

"Guys, I wasn't eaten," I said standing up from behind the bush. Stella's eyes widened.

"IT'S THE GHOST OF LANA!" She shouted hiding behind Tinkerbell.

"Umm…. No, not really. I'm not a ghost," I said shaking my head at how silly Stella was.

"Phew. That's a relief!" Stella said as Reid, the small little Lost Boy, ran up and gave me a hug.

"I told you Peter! Lana's strong! She didn't need all of us to go rescue her! She didn't even need you! She can take care of herself! She's smart!" He said hugging me tighter. I laughed. At least one boy on this island was a sexist jerk.

"Yea, Peter. I don't need an army to rescue me. Who do you think I am? A stupid little person who needs rescuing because I get stuck on a ship?" I said looking up at Peter, who was floating a few feet away from me.

"No," was all he said. I rolled my eyes, and Stella flew over to my shoulder.

"So? What happened?" She asked rocking on her heels.

"Nothing really. After you ditched me," I glared at Stella. "Me and ol' Clayton became BFFs!"

"Clayton? Who the heck is Clayton?" Tinkerbell asked.

"The pirate,"

"CLAYTON! Ha ha ha! His name is Clayton?" Stella exclaimed. "Uh, oh. Watch out, Clayton is coming!" She mocked, cracking up not even a few minutes after she was talking.

"It's not that funny, Stella," I said looking at her like she was a weirdo.

"Yes it is!" She shot back before she flew off my shoulder.

After a few moments of total awkward silence, Stella finally said, "No, really what happened,"

"Well, when you rudely ditched me, I started talking to Clayton. Then I was all like, 'I'm gonna leave' and he was all like 'No you are not!' So, I was all like 'well, why cant I go?' So he was, like, all 'we have to wait for Peter to save you so Hook can kill him.' I was then all like 'whoa, you cant kill peter!' and he was all like 'we have to wait for Hook'

"So finally after, like, ten minutes of fighting I kicked him, then dove off the ship," I said, taking a deep breath as soon as I was down.

"Wow," Tinkerbell said. "You said 'like' seven times. That's a lot of likes,"

I just stared at her and nodded my head at that random comment.

"Anyway, after I ditched you," Stella started, "I flew back to the hideout, then told Peter what happened, so we started to leave but the Lost Boys wanted to come, so we had to wait for them. And then after we finally left, poof, there you were!"

"That's a lovely story," I said sarcastically. Stella just smiled and then flew next to Tinkerbell, who was floating next to Peter.

"Wait, a second. Hook wants to kill Peter?" Reid suddenly asked as he stepped a few feet away from me. He looked worried, it was so cute.

"Yea, like that's a shock. But this is his 'brilliant' plan. He captures someone. Peter tries to rescue him, or her. And then Hook kills Peter," I said. "Very hard and complex," I added a moment later, sarcastically.

"That's not hard, or complex!" Said a random lost boy, with curly red hair, who was obviously oblivious to my sarcasm.

"It's called sarcasm, you might want to try it one day!" I snapped at him. He just looked at me taken aback. I stepped forward like I was going to beat him, swinging my arms out to my side. He ran behind a tall boy with curly brown hair that was as skinny as a pencil. I rolled my eyes. Children.

"Well, lets celebrate Lana's not getting eaten!" Stella exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in a stylish way.

"Celebrate?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Why would we need to celebrate? And where, the Never Land Pub?

"Yea! We can go to the Indian's Camp, and they will be glad to hear that you are okay!" Stella exclaimed, now jumping up and mid air.

"Did they even know I was missing?" I asked skeptically. I mean, Peter didn't even know I was on the ship until Stella flew off and told them.

"The Indians know all," Said the little lost boy who didn't know what sarcasm was. He had poked his head around the taller boy he was hiding behind.

"Okay, I thought that the mermaids knew everything. Now it's the Indians? Get your story straight people!" I exclaimed. I was so confused! Who knew everything?

"Both mermaids and Indians know everything," Peter said, slowly lowering himself to the ground next to me. "You look cold and wet,"

"Really? I didn't notice that I was shivering or that I was dripping wet! Thank you, Mr. Obvious!" I snapped. Peter's mentioning of my wet outfit just made me pretty mad, and the fact that I was freezing was not helping the case!

"Okay, how about we all go back to the hideout, Lana you can get dried off then we all go to the Indian's camp for a little celebration!" Tinkerbell reasoned. I nodded my head and so did Peter.

"All right! Let's move!" Stella exclaimed flying off in the direction they had came from. Peter slowly started to rise, grabbing my hand and me following him into the air, and the little lost boys followed us on foot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey guys! Sorry for the really long wait! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to post the next one ASAP! Please review!!!**


End file.
